


Inktober: Waiting

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: Inktober 2017 [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Flirting, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: “You two just want to see Bucky hump me,” Tony joked.“Nothing wrong with two fellas rubbing on each other, right?” Bucky smiled crookedly.“Not in this decade,” Clint chimed in.Tony grinned. “This is movie night though,” Tony pointed out. “Not Bucky humps Tony night. Are we watching Dirty Dancing or does someone have a better idea?”Natasha internally rolled her eyes. This was exactly how these scenarios played out every time.





	Inktober: Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a special thanks to [Mysenia](http://mysenia.tumblr.com/), who beta read every single snippet and drabble. You're the best!
> 
> To read on tumblr [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/166528395740/inktober-waiting).
> 
> To find the prompts for this Inktober Challenge [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/165748460988/spymastery-as-i-mentioned-doing-just-yesterday/).

If it weren’t for her training, Natasha would glower at the four men before her who were flirting back and forth with each other yet were oblivious to each other’s feelings for one another. Natasha paused her thoughts and reconsidered them. Bucky and Clint appeared to have some awareness of the others’ feelings. However, they were hesitant to act. Steve and Tony, however, were agonizingly oblivious to all of the pining going on between the four of them.

Natasha made herself comfortable in her cushioned chair as the four men debated what to watch for movie night. They stood in front of the TV as they debated, forming a tight circle that excluded Natasha. They had probably already forgotten Natasha was there, too wound up in their little world to notice anyone else.

Exasperation rolled over Natasha when Tony suggested  _Dirty Dancing_  for movie night, and Bucky swiftly responded with, “Sounds like fun. You want to be my dance partner?”

“I wouldn’t mind seeing that.” Clint winked. “How about you, Steve?”

Steve stared at Tony and Bucky with a hunger in his eyes that ruined any success at his expression being nonchalant. “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen Bucky dance.”

“You two just want to see Bucky hump me,” Tony joked.

“Nothing wrong with two fellas rubbing on each other, right?” Bucky smiled crookedly.

“Not in this decade,” Clint chimed in.

Tony grinned. “This is movie night though,” Tony pointed out. “Not Bucky humps Tony night. Are we watching  _Dirty Dancing_  or does someone have a better idea?”

Natasha internally rolled her eyes. That was exactly how these scenarios played out every time. The guys got close to revealing themselves, then someone pulled back, and all of them retreated into their sexually charged friendship. She was tempted to do something about it, but the problem with romance is that it cannot be forced.

Eventually the four of them would figure it out.

If not, Natasha would find passive aggressive ways to get back at them for making her suffer.

Natasha curled her feet under herself and silently plotted.


End file.
